A Nightmare
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: A fic tribute to Uchiha Itachi


A fic tribute to Uchiha Itachi

A fic tribute to Uchiha Itachi. Maaf klo rada2 aneh (terutama dalam merangkai kata2 menjadi kalimat).

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto... Klo gw yg punya gw bakal menuntut translator anime Naruto di Indonesia dengan tuduhan pengubahan isi cerita. -Bakal kena UU hak cipta lu! Mampus!-

XxXxXxX

-Sasuke POV-

Kakiku bergetar, merasa ketakutan melihat Itachi berjalan mendekatiku. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mulai meraih ke mata kiriku. Aku ingin lari, tapi kakiku tak mau menurut. Semakin dekat... Jarinya dengan mataku. Aku pasrah, aku mengaku kalah.

Jari Itachi semakin dekat dengan mataku. Dia akan mengambilnya... Dan memperoleh kekuatan...

Entah aku yang salah lihat atau apa, aku melihat lelaki yang sudah membantai klannya sendiri, tersenyum kecil. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Suaranya terlalu lirih.

Jarinya semakin dekat. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Ketakutanku memuncak saat kedua jarinya menyentuhku, bukan di mataku, namun di dahiku. Sesaat aku merasa kembali ke masa lalu, saat di mana aku dan Itachi sangat akrab, dan dia suka sekali menyentuh dahiku dengan ujung kedua jarinya.

Kedua jari Itachi bergerak turun ke arah pipiku, meninggalkan bekas darah dari jarinya. Tubuhnya seolah kehilangan kekuatannya. Itachi terjatuh, tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku melirik tubuhnya yang terjatuh di sampingku. Aku masih merasa shock atas apa yang telah dia lakukan kepadaku. Hujan pun mulai turun, seolah tidak rela akan robohnya sosok seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Penglihatanku semakin kabur seiring dengan semakin derasnya hujan yang turun. Aku sudah... Terlalu lelah...

-End of Sasuke POV-

Sasuke terlonjak kaget, berkeringat dingin. Lalu dia mengerjapkan matanya.

'Aku... Masih di kamar...'

"Rupanya hanya mimpi... Tidak mungkin aku..." gumamnya sedikit cemas. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sudah sangat dikenalinya, tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Pintu itu bergeser, mulai terbuka.

Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke, lalu menutup perlahan pintu di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa belum tidur? Bukankah besok hari pertamamu sekolah?" tanya Itachi seraya mendekati adiknya di tempat tidur.

"Aniki, aku... Mimpi buruk..." ujar Sasuke sedikit bergetar. Dia menggenggam selimutnya erat-erat.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku membunuhmu... Aniki mencoba mengambil mataku, namun tiba-tiba kau menyentuh dahiku dan roboh. Lalu... Kau meninggal."

Itachi terbelalak mendengar cerita Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut adiknya.

"Sudahlah, itu kan hanya mimpi. Tak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Sekarang tidurlah." Itachi memeluk adiknya sebentar lalu melepasnya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu, ingin keluar.

"... Aniki." panggil Sasuke.

Itachi berhenti dan menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Ada apa?"

"... Kau akan selalu melindungiku kan?" Sasuke bertanya penuh harap.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Itu sudah pasti." Itachi sedikit terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya agak konyol.

"Kau janji?"

Itachi terdiam sebentar, wajahnya terlihat sayu. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke membalas senyuman kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu... Terima kasih."

Itachi melangkah gontai menuju pintu. Namun terhenti lagi.

"Err... Aniki?"

Itachi menghela napasnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Tidak... Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur." kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal.

"Ya..."

Itachi pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

'Maafkan aku, Sasuke...'

XxXxXxX

Gw pengen nangis rasanya, ga percaya klo Itachi mati. Apalagi pas tau motif dia ngebantai keluarganya... (walau pun itu kata2nya Madara yg kurang bisa dipercaya)

-nangis guling2-

Dasar Sasuke -piip-! Tanggung jawab lu! Aniki lu thu sebenernya baek!

-disabet Sasuke pake katana sambil diteriakin "mana gw ngerti!! Lagipula kenapa lu simpati ma dia, ma gw kaga??"-

Review ya... Flame diterima, tp abis ntu gw kasih bad karma ke elu -halah-

-Jeduk2in kepala ke guling-


End file.
